Darth Vader vs Raiden
vs One minute melee In a battle field the deathstar lands as Darth vader gets up breathing. He starts terrorizing the battle field killing several citizens. Suddenlty out of nowhere A cyborg jumps out and stabs a storm trooper in the head. That Cyborg was Raiden. A pair of stormtroopers try to shoot Raiden but Raiden ducks causing them to shoot each other. Raiden:surrender. Darth Vader:don't underestimate the power of the force. Darth vader starts his lightsaber Triumph or die engage Both High frequency blade and Lightsaber collided sparks flying everywhere.Suddenly Vader's hand started glowing with jedi powers. Raiden glows with the force as he is lifted up and is choked. Raiden managed to slash Vader and he went to ground. Darth Vader was met with a punch to the back. Suddenly Raiden feels a sharp pain in his stomache it was from the light saber Darth Vader stabbed him. Raiden's hand glows with electricity. He punches Vader electricuting him. Vader was already in trouble. 50 Raiden Slashes up Vader. He grabs Vader and throws him. Vader's starts charging up a knietite and blasts it at Raiden Causing an explosion of energy. Vader's hand starts glowing telekenetic powers as a tie fighter is sorrounded by "the power of the force" as it is lifted and slammed on raiden. The tie fighter breaks from the inpact and it's pieces compresses Raiden 40 Raiden starting malufuctioning. Vader jumps in the air ready to stab Raiden. If Raiden doesn't recharge I think you know what will happen to him. Raiden Grabs a piece of the destroyed tie fighter and absorbes to electricity.Raiden throws the piece at Vader and dodges the lightsaber attack. Darth vader slashes at Raiden Multiple times with the lightsaber. Darth Vader rears back the sword ready to preform a finishing stab and he brought the light saber down but nothing happened Raiden was gone. It turns out Raiden ducked from the stab. 30 Darth Vader was met with a slide kick that knocked him off his feet. The dark lord gets back up. Darth Vader's hand glows with force powers again. Raiden was sorrounded with the force power. Raiden knew where this was going. He was lifted off his feet and sent flying in the air shortly before being slammed to the ground. Vader started charging up the kinetite and blasted it. Raiden started malfuctioning.This was the end for him. He had failed. Vader will take over the world 20 no. Raiden transformed into his ultimate form Jack the Ripper. Raiden ran at Vader with such as speed Vader didn't have time to react.Vader was met with a stab to his breathing device. Vader took a deep breath. Vader's hand glows with "The power of the force" as 1 second later Raiden was stopped dead in in his tracks. Vader stabbed Raiden right in the stomach like wolverine. Vader charged up the Kinetite and blasted it. This didn't stop Raiden. Raiden jumped in the air and did a ninja kick on Vader 10 Remember Vader's stabbed breathing device it failed to work Vader took deep breaths.Suddenly Raiden grabs Darth Vader by the throat of his armor. Suddenly Raiden's hand sparks with electricity. Vader was fried by the electricity as his suit explodes. 5 Vader's suitless body hit the ground, he was wearing fruit of the looms underwear. Raiden picked him up. Raiden reared back his sword and stabbed Vader straight in the stomach the result was the sword impaling Vader's kindeys and liver shortly before going through his back turning him into a bloody mess. Vader:noooooooooo Raiden punched him straight in the face knocking Darth Vader's head clean off. Blood spurted out of Vader's neck where his head used to be. The body of Vader fell on it's knees shortly before slumping to the ground. The most notorious Villain was defeated. K.O.! He picked up Vader's helmet shortly before crushing it and walking off. This Melee's victory goes to Raiden. Category:One Minute Melees